Chouriki Sentai Ohranger VS Juukou B-Fighter
by anonymousyoshi1
Summary: What would happen if Super Sentai was mixed with B-Fighter
1. Chapter 1

The following is a non-profit Fan-based Story. Ohranger, B-fighter, Super Sentai, and Metal Heroes are owned Toei. Please Support the official release as much as you can.

It's been a full year since Machine Empire Baranoia was destroyed, earth is at peace. This is the year 2001. The earth no longer needs the Ohrangers and UAOH is now Japan's top military organization. One night, Goro had a dream that the last remnants of Baranoia were revived and Bacchushund was rebuilt. The Ohrangers heard the alarm and a computerized voice going "everyone, Trouble", Commander Miura went "Ohrangers, Suit Up!"

Logo appears saying "Chouriki Sentai Ohranger VS Juukou B-Fighter". Ohranger opening plays as usual.

**Choriki Sentai Ohranger VS Juukou B-Fighter:**

**CHAPTER 1**

Goro: "Who the Hell are you?"

?: "Call me Bara Mushi (Insect), one of the last remnants of Baranoia."

Shohei: "Don't you dare destroy the peace of our land any more than you already have."

Bara Mushi: "Make me!"

Ohrangers: "Chouriki Henshin!"

Bara Mushi: "Barlo Soilders!"

Everyone (except Oh Red) was fending of Barlo Soilders with their weapons. While Oh Red was fighting Bara Mushi With his Star Riser Sword, until Bara Mushi shrunk to the size of a beetle. He was beating up Oh Red all over his body. This went on until a laser blast came out of nowhere and Shot the Beetle sized monster. it was revealed to be a mystery man.

Oh Yellow: "Who are you? You saved Goro."

?: "Refer to me as a fellow hero."

The next day, Juri and Momo were going on a girl's night out. They decided to got to a local pizza parlor that was near their house. They met another nice Girl and her Boyfriend.

Momo: "Hey Dude, What's Up?

Mystery Girl's Boy Friend: "OHRANGER'S MUST DIE!" *Laughs*

Juri: "How did he know who we were?"

Mai: "Don't Talk, Get to a pay phone!"

So when Juri and Momo got to the phonebooth, They called Acha and Kocha.

Acha: "Hello."

Juri: "This is no Joke, Some guy tried to attack me, Is it Baranoia Incognito?

Acha: "No, It's the last remnants of another empire known as Jamahl. Question, Have you noticed a monster known as Copy King."

Juri: "Who?"

Acha: "The last son of the Combat Mecha Army. He has the ability to make copies of any living being, monsters, humans, animals, whatever."

Juri: "Was He Copy King?"

Acha: "No But he was a creation of him."

Juri Copy: "What am I doing in a Phone booth when I'm right here?"

Momo Copy: "I Don't Know."

Juri: "I've got to get going, bye."

Acha: "One more thing, I think Buldont Jr. has..."

Juri: "Ready?"

Momo: "Ready!"

Both groups of girls: "Choriki Henshin"

Both Oh Yellows and Oh Pinks were fighting while Copy King was watching.

Copy King: "Come on Copies, fight and become the real ones. An while I'm at it I'll make more Oh Yellows and Oh Pink's. Now on to finding the other Ohrangers."

Later at the Baranoia Empire Moon Base...

Copy King: "I've got a great plan to destroy the Ohrangers and B-Fighters."

Buldont Jr.: "2 questions: one, Who are you? Two, Who are the B-Fighters?"

Copy King: "First off, I'm Copy King of the Jamahl, and the B-Fighters are the ones who destroyed my empire with help from Janperson and Blue SWAT. I'm Here to suggest a partnership with you guys and me."

Bara Mushi: "A Parnership?"

Copy King: "Oh Yeah, Just Think, The galaxy's riches, the Ohrangers & B-fighters in our hands, and More."

Buldont Jr.: "OH YES, YES!"

Meanwhile in UAOH Headquarters...

Momo: "Who Is the Jamahl?"

Miura: "The organization who once threatened the B-Fighters and earth. Lead by their leader Gaohm, and helped by his Henchmen Gigaro, Schwartz, Jera, and Black Beet."

Momo: "Who are the B-Fighters?"

Miura: "They defended earth, like you, in the year 1995, They are Takuya, or Blue Beet, Daisaku, or G-Stag, and Mai, or Reddle, sometimes joined by Kabuto."

Momo: "So, the girl who I talked to at the Pizza Place was a B-Fighter."

Miura: "Yep."

Computer: "EVERYONE, TROUBLE!"

Miura: "Ohrangers, Suit up."

Next at the city square. People are running when duplicates of Oh Yellow and Oh Pink are attacking them.

Goro: "IS THAT COPY KING!"

Copy King: You know it.

Goro: "EVERYONE"

Ohrangers: "Chouriki Henshin!"

Copy King: "Just what I needed, Copies of the Male Ohrangers. Scan! COPY!"

The real Ohrangers were fighting their copies until King Ranger Joined the fun.

King Ranger: "Away with you Fakes."

Copy King: "Scan! COP..."

King Ranger: "KING VICTORY FLASH!"

Copy King: "Where's Ctrl+Alt+Delete on this thing, Must Retreat."

When Copy King left, 3 Colored Lasers came from a Building roof (Blue, Green, Red). When the Ohrangers and King Ranger look up, it's revealed to be...

Oh Pink: "It can't be..."

Oh Yellow: "But it is."

Oh Blue: "Juukou..."

Oh Green: "B-Fighter."

To Be continued...

I want your input, Did you like it? Is the concept good? Any Constructive Criticism? Please Review. In case you want to know why I wrote this, I just thought B-Fighter and Ohranger needed a crossover, even if it was fan made.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN B-FIGHTER OR OHRANGER! TOEI AND BANDAI DO!**

**CHAPTER 2**

Copy Rangers: "B-FIGHTER!"

Instrumental B-Fighter Theme Plays.

Blue Beet: "Blue Beet!"

G-Stag: "G-Stag!"

Reddle: "Reddle!"

B-Fighters: "Juukou... B-Fighter!"

Copy Rangers: "DIE!"

Real Ohrangers De-Henshin.

B-Fighters: "Stinger Weapons!"

Reddle Blasts the two female Copy Ohrangers, and G-Stag throws Copy Oh Blue at Copy Oh Green.

Copy Oh Red: "You've Ain't Got Nothing on me"

Blue Beet: "BEETLE BREAK!"

All Five of the Ohranger Copies burn into Paper.

Later on the Moon...

Buldont Jr.: "Show us What you can do Copy King."

Copy King: "I've made copies Your mom and dad; Buldont and Multiwa. I've Also made Copies of Gaohm, Schwartz, Gigaro, and Jera."

Meanwhile at UAOH...

Yuuji: "B-Fighters, wanna Joint the UAOH?"

Takuya: "You're not Related to that Menace Ohranger, are you?"

Yuuji: "Those Were only Copies, The real Ohrangers are Friendly."

Takuya: "Unless You have proof, I refuse to believe you."

Yuuji: "COPY KING!"

Takuya: "I thought he was taken out with the rest of Jamahl."

Meanwhile, Back at the Baranoia Empire Moon Base...

Acha: "You are insane, How could you want to destroy the Ohrangers? AFTER THEY HELPED YOU OVER A YEAR AGO!"

Buldont Jr.: "Don't you understand yet, You're the MOST Powerless, Inferior waste of my time since that bitch Hysteria Left me."

Kocha: "Don't YOU understand, She sacrificed her life just to save you!?"

Buldont Jr.: "Bara Mushi, Turn these two into my Next Slaves!"

Acha: "How may I serve you my Lord?"

Back at UAOH...

Goro: "My Name is Goro, What's Your's?"

Takuya: "Takuya."

Shohei: "My Name is Shohei, and he's Yuuji, and You are?"

Daisaku: "Daisaku."

Juri: "My name is Juri, and she's Momo, I wanna know your name."

Mai: "Mai, and aren't you guys supposed to have a sixth member?"

Momo: "We do, but He's Busy. How about you?"

Mai: "He's also busy. He rarely shows up for fights."

Kenzo Mukai and Guru arrive.

Guru: "What the Hell are you doing here?"

Takuya: "These are the Ohrangers, They came to show us their headquarters."

Kenzo: "Why are you here, shouldn't you be leading your own lives? Jamahl is Gone, have fun."

Goro: "Jamahl is NOT gone, neither is Baranoia. They've formed an anlience to destroy all the super heroes in the galaxy."

Miura: "Yeah, In New York, Janperson is fighting Bill Goldy and a few cyborgs."

Kenzo: "In Berlin, Blue Swat is fighting Queen and some Aliens."

Miura: "In London, Kamen Riders ZO and J are fighting a bunch of monsters set by Shadow Moon."

Kenzo: "In Hong Kong, The Dairangers are Fighting a Gorma monster."

Miura: "In Russia the Kakurangers are fighting a youkai."

Kenzo: "While you guys over in Japan are fighting Jamahl and Baranoia."

Siren sounds and the computer goes "EVERYONE, TROUBLE!"

Miura: "It appears the Baranoia-Jamahl alliance appeared again. Everyone, Suit up!"

Ohrangers: "Chouriki Henshin!"

B-Fighter: "Juukou!"

Kenzo: "Let me introduce the Beet Cycles."

There was Blue Motorcycle with a Rhinocerous Beetle Horn, A Green Motorcycle with a set of Stag Pincers, and a Red Motorcycle with a 4 pointed horn.

Kenzo: "My gift to you B-Fighters."

Ohrangers: "Jetter Machines."

So the B-Fighters and Ohrangers end of in a warehouse where they see Gaohm, Gigaro, Schwartz, Jera, Kaiser Buldont, Princess Multiwa, Buldont Jr., Acha, Kocha, Bara Mushi, and Copy King.

All the Villains: "We're back."

Yuuji: "How did you guys return?"

Gaohm: "Why do you care anyway? What matters is that we're going to take over your world."

Ohrangers: "King Smashers!"

B-Fighters: "Saber Magnums!"

Oh Red: "Everyone, Fire!"

The blasts are deflected.

Blue Beet: "That's Impossible, The beams should have destroyed them."

Gaohm: "Fools! Don't You understand, we have a force field around us. Send in the Jamahl Fighters!"

Buldont Jr.: "Send in my Machines, the Tankonpas."

Both teams of fighters attack the heroes.

Blue Beet: "Beet Machines, Launch!"

The B-Fighter Base Rises.

Blue Beet: "Beetluder!"

G-Stag: "Stagger Tank!"

Reddle: "Red Gyro!"

Oh Red: "Chouriki Mobiles!"

The Choriki Mobiles are released from the UAOH Base.

Oh Red: "Everyone, break up!"

Other Ohrangers: "Okay."

B-Fighters: "Okay."

Oh Green: "Time to smash some suckers."

GranTaurus rams into and smashes some Tankonpas.

Oh Blue: "It's Clobberin' time!"

Dash Leon bites into one of fighters.

Oh Yellow: "This is starting to Piss me off!"

Dogu Lander fires beams at some of Tankonpas.

Oh Pink: "Damn straight Oh Yellow."

Moa Loader fires at the tankonpas.

Reddle: "He's on My Tail, I Can't shake him!"

Oh Red: "Here I Come!"

Sky Phoenix fires at the Jamahl Fighter that was attacking Red Gyro.

Blue Beet: "Ready to get 'em?"

G-Stag: "You Know it."

Blue Beet: "Blue Beet Blazer! Aim, Fire!"

It destroys 2 Jamahl Fighters.

G-Stag: "What Goes Around Comes Around!"

It spins a Jamahl Fighter and throws it.

Bara Mushi: "They've won, Acha, Kocha, help me."

Kocha: "Okay."

Kocha enlarged Bara Mushi.

Blue Beet: "Mega Hercules!"

B-Fighters "Mega Beet Formation."

Kabuto comes into the warehouse.

Kabuto: "Ready for round two guys?

Gaohm: "Where have you been?"

Kabuto: "Well, Funny Story, It all started..."

Sky Turns dark.

Kabuto: "What the?"

Oh Red: "It's King Pyramider!"

Bara Mushi: "READY TO DIE?!"

King Ranger: "Let's See who will first!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

How did you like this chapter, Please Review.


End file.
